


if at first you dont succeed

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Actor RPF, Orange is the New Black, Orange is the New Black RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Stupid Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some guys have all the luck. Matt is not that guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	if at first you dont succeed

Matt was exhausted and flustered as Pablo laughed smacking his knee. It had slipped out as easily as his hellos in the makeup trailer that morning. Pablo had asked him what was wrong with him, "this bitch kept me up all night" Matt announced rubbing his eyes with a yawn. Dascha had walked by just then eyes narrowed before he had time to continue, "my neighbor has the loudest yippy chihuahua that never sleeps". She kept glaring as she stood in a group of other co-stars that gathered all turning to look at him as he flushed.

It was going to be one of those days.  
±++++++++++++  
Hes had a crush on her since the beginning. Hes had a crush since forever and his body still finds ways to betray him like he were 13.

They're in Atlanta when they go out to dinner. He gets up to go to the bathroom when it all happens in slow motion. His hip hits the table which rocks the full to the top drinks like bowling pins knocking Dascha's over. Worst part is he's standing and cant stop staring as coke soaks her shirt and leaves her phone in a puddle. 

Shes wearing Jenji's sweater and shooting him death glares with her eyes when he comes back. They go to Target at 9:50, 9 minutes before it closes so he can buy her a new phone. She still looks at him like hes an alien.  
+++++++++++++++  
Hes drunk at some fancy Hollywood party when he grabs her arm and whispers " i'd make you a good baby daddy. We would make beautiful babies" loudly in her ear. Finger by finger Dascha uncurls his hand from her arm and laughs "OK Bennett. Little late but ok".

Shaking his head makes him dizzy but shes gone before he can say " no me. Me Matt"  
++++±+++++++++++++++++  
Theyre in a closet together with his pants around his ankles and Dascha on her knees as crew and camera men work to set up the next shot. Hes flushed looking everywhere but down when he hears her laugh hands on his thighs. 

He looks downs cheeks burning as the front of his  
Briefs tent. "Want me to take care of that?" She teased as he covers his eyes with his hands. 

"Ready when you guys are,!" The director yells and Matt curses under his breath. "Can we get makeup for Matt?"  
±++++++++++++±+++  
It sounded like a good idea in his head before he slid next to her on the picnic table. "We should practice" Matt cleared his throat "the next scene I mean". Dascha's eyebrows arch high over the script she was reading, " oh yeah?"

And just like that all bravado is gone. He swallows hard and nods "we ought to practice because we've only really done it a couple of times and the script-"

"Makes it seem like theyre getting down" her voice is soft and raspy as she scoots closer to him hand braced against his chest Daya-style. Matt nodded "theyd have kissing down to a science"

She leans forward with a smirk brushing her lips over his tongue peeking out to lick over his tasting. "Like that?"

"Kinda" Matt chuckled "let me show you what I mean"


End file.
